Wario runs out of garlic
by Jason2926
Summary: Random one-shot attempt. Wario runs out of garlic so he has to go to the store and buy more. I'm bad at summaries sorry.


**A/N. A random Mario fanfic I thought of. Wario runs out of garlic, so he has to go to the store and buy more. I'm assuming that they have televisions in the Mario world because I saw one in the Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon intro. I don't own Mario. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was another normal morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Our story begins in the Wario Bros house. Wario was asleep in his bed while Waluigi was awake and watching television in the living room.

"No...no...leave the garlic alone...no...AHHHH!" Wario screamed, rising out of his bed sweating because of a nightmare he was having.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream. I would be terrified if somebody decided to throw garlic into lava." Wario said, before getting out of bed. He noticed Waluigi in the living room sitting on the couch and watching television.

"Good morning Waluigi." Wario said, walking into the living room.

"Good morning to you too." Waluigi replied. Wario then walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to have some garlic." Wario said, opening the pantry where their food was. However, Wario just stared into the pantry with a worried look on his face. Waluigi happened to notice.

"Wario what's wrong?" Waluigi asked. For a minute, nobody said anything, until Wario opened his mouth and started screaming. His scream was so loud, it could've been heard about 3 miles away.

* * *

Apparently, the scream was so loud it managed to wake up Bowser, who was a really heavy sleeper. Bowser, was pretty mad because he woke up due to some screaming.

"BOWSER JR! I TOLD YOU NOT TO WATCH HORROR MOVIES!" Bowser roared.

* * *

For a minute, Wario's screaming continued until he stopped.

"WARIO! WHAT IS WRONG!" Waluigi shouted at Wario.

"We're...we're...WE'RE OUT OF GARLIC!" Wario shouted back.

"Wario, I've told you a hundred times to not eat so much garlic." Waluigi replied.

"I can't help it. I like garlic." Wario replied. They both just stared at each other for a minute while Wario started tapping his foot.

"What?" Waluigi asked.

"I'm waiting for you to go to the store and get me more garlic." Wario answered.

"Wario, I can't keep going to the store and buying you more garlic. You have to start doing stuff on your own like paying taxes and stuff like that." Waluigi said.

"Fine." Wario said, a little angry. Waluigi then took some keys out of his pocket and put them in Wario's hand.

"Here are the keys for the Offroader we have. Now go buy your garlic!" Waluigi ordered.

Wario then went outside to the Offroader (Which is a kart that appeared in Mario Kart Wii), got inside, and drove off to the store.

* * *

Wario had apparently got what looked like the store's entire supply of garlic in his shopping cart. Wario then pushed the cart to the check-out counter where a Shy Guy employee was.

"Oh my, that sure is a lot of garlic." The shy guy said, amazed at how much garlic there was. "Well sir, from the amount of garlic there is, I estimate that it's going to be 1000 coins."

"1000 COINS?! THE MAX NUMBER OF COINS IN A GAME IS 999 COINS! NOBODY HAS THAT MUCH!" Wario shouted.

"Sir, please don't break the fourth wall." The shy guy said. "Now sir, pay up or else I'll have to call Security on you."

"Well then, I guess there's only one thing to do." Wario said. Suddenly he made a run for it.

"I'LL PAY FOR THIS LATER!" Wario shouted, running outside with the cart full of garlic.

The shy guy was about to call security when he realized something. "Why should I call security? He'll be back one day and security will be waiting for him."

* * *

"Well Wario, how did shopping go?" Waluigi asked Wario, who had recently gotten back from the store.

"Fine, except I had to run because the garlic cost 1000 coins." Wario answered.

"1000 coins? People should know that the max number of coins you can have is 999 coins." Waluigi replied.

"I don't know but I think he was trolling me. No idea but I think he'll be waiting with security the next time I come there." Wario said.

"What makes you think that?" Waluigi asked.

"He texted me on my phone." Wario replied.

"Wario, just promise me you won't eat the garlic within an entire day." Waluigi said.

"I promise. I'll try to make it last a few weeks." Wario said. "I'm going to take a nap." Wario said, before going back to the bed room, getting on his bed and going to sleep.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you enjoyed the story. I thought it would be a good story to write. Sorry if you hated it. Reviews are appreciated. Not much else to say though.**


End file.
